gamescroatiafandomcom-20200214-history
A.V.A
All about Alinance of vialant arms (A.V.A) * A.V.Ais one of best FPS games of all time and the best think about it is that its an free and anybody can play it. *Only think you need to play it is an medium strong and medium fast computer. Game guide In 20XX, 11 former members of the Commonwealth of Independent States, scattered after the fall of former Soviet Union, join together for reintegration under the leadership of the conservative ultra-nationalist president of Russia - Vladimir Mashkov. On the anniversary of the founding of the former Soviet Union (December 30th), the Neo Russia Federation (NRF) rises in the east with its territory occupying 1/6 of Earth's land surface and boasting the 3rd largest population in the world after China and India. President Mashkov then revives the Warsaw Pact under the pretense of protecting Eastern Europe's sovereignty from abuses by the United States and European Union. Eastern European countries suffering economic turmoil after the introduction of capitalism quickly accept this Pact hoping that this may be a new opportunity for growth and a return to past glory. While some countries oppose the Pact, NRF's growing military can not be denied. Despite these accomplishments, the NRF's massive army, now without enemy or objective, begins to grow undisciplined and unmanageable as the military budget spirals quickly out of control. Mashkov, in search of targets to focus his powerful army and redirect worsening internal conflicts finally turns his attention to the Black Sea. A strategically important area connecting Southeast Europe and Asia, the countries around the Black Sea offered new purpose to the NRF army and an abundant source of oil. Many nations of the Middle East, facing increasing economic and military pressure, start taking pro-NRF stances and trade freely with the growing war machine. The European Union, amid growing concerns about NRF's rapid expansion, requests an immediate evacuation of NRF troops from Eastern Europe and attempts to halt NRF expansion in the Middle Eastern countries through diplomatic channels. Meanwhile, several non-EU members of Europe and a number of poorer Southern Europe and North African EU members begin demonstrating support for NRF, anticipating a brighter future with the growing new world power. The extremely fast growth of NRF now casts long shadows across Europe, threatening to swallow it whole. Switzerland and Austria quickly declare neutrality in hopes of surviving this gloomy period in Europe. In January of 20XX, as all political and economical approaches are exhausted, EU forces from Germany, France, England and Northern Europe strike at NRF troops stationed in Poland. NRF troops, hungry for war and anticipating an EU strike, retaliate with overwhelming power, sending the EU forces in full retreat with substantial loses out of Poland. Unsatisfied with their victory, the NRF crosses the border of Germany with great legion of men and machinery. The EU forces, now in full retreat across the continent, can offer little resistance as the NRF claims all of Germany and the eastern half of France. The domination of mainland Europe seems all but certain as President Mashkov urges his armies further west. Outside of the war in Europe, the NRF negotiates with the Chinese government, using oil production in the Middle East as leverage. Hoping to keep China as an ally and subsequently keep the United States out of the war, NRF promises large quantities of cheap oil to China in exchange for their continued economic and political pressure on the United States. While at first accepting of these terms, the NRF's quick and decisive victories in Europe scare the Chinese leadership who suddenly revise their position, lifting all pressure off the United States. Unshackled by China and bolstered by public opinion, United States military forces stream into western Europe. Battered EU forces supported by fresh US troops now stand ready for major counterattack… Pictures and videos ava.jpeg ava2.jpeg ava3.jpeg